The Ultimate Servant
by MetaDash
Summary: A car accident forces the Monster Princess to use her blood to revive someone, but instead of one Hiro Hiyorimi, it's...his sister. Who had been hired as the live-in maid. How bad it could be? One-shot, what-if scenario.


**The Ultimate Servant**

"Well…..how do you like that."

It was an average day in Sasanaki City – mild weather, no clouds, usual people out and about on the streets…nothing out of the ordinary.

Except the young woman dressed as a gothic Lolita and the small girl in the maid uniform.

"Fuga…..fuga…."

"Oh stop crying Flandre, it was an accident. She should've been paying attention to the road, but then again, so should've you."

The second princess of the Monster Kingdom shifted her gaze slightly. People were gathered around, shocked. Faint sirens rang out. Groceries were spilled all around.

And the girl that had just moved to the city was dead.

"...well, it'd look tacky if we take this stuff, so I suppose we should go back to the mansion."

"Fuga!"

Her servant looked up at her master in tears.

"Yes I know, Flandre. She has a brother….and neither of them have any relatives left. Obviously, we can't just leave her."

Now the ambulance was getting closer.

The princess sighed.

"….I'm not sure how this is going to work. But….perhaps it will be alright."

As more people appeared and began to explain the situation to newcomers, the blonde girl pricked her finger and held it above the body.

"Fuga…."

"Flandre, you can apologize to her when she comes back."

Luckily everyone was too distracted to see her drip some of her blood onto the figure's face.

"….come now, we should go."

"Fuga fuga."

That figure being one Sawawa Hiyorimi.

XXXXX

"Huh?"

Sawawa lifted the cloth off her face.

"…..where am I?" She sat up, rubbing her forehead. She was in a bed, as were the other figures in the room.

The morgue.

"…how did I get here…..?"

She got out of the bed, still confused. But something more important came to her mind.

"Oh no! I was supposed to get groceries for the Mistress!"

XXXXX

"Fuga fuga."

Hime rolled her eyes and sipped her teacup again.

"Yes I know it's getting late. But she knows where the mansion is. Just be patient."

Flandre couldn't help it. She still felt guilty about the car crash, and despite only knowing Sawawa for a couple of days, she liked the girl. She was loyal to her own master and eagerly did everything to help.

After all, the second princess of all monsters needed some new servants.

"…tch. I don't know how she does it, Flandre, but I'm afraid her tea is miles better than yours. No offense."

Then the doorbell rang.

"There we go!"

Hime and Flandre entered the foyer and opened up the door.

"Mistress! I'm sorry it took so long!"

Sawawa bowed her head in forgiveness, holding out the bags. Much to Hime's surprise, they were exactly the things she was tasked to get.

The same items that flew out of her arms when she was hit.

 _She went back to get more?_

"…..Did you have enough for this?" Hime managed to ask.

"Oh! I must've lost the money you gave me, Mistress! So I….well, I had to beg and eventually the manager allowed me to buy it on credit…..the first payment being due by the end of the week….please forgive me!"

But Hime had other concerns.

"…..Sawawa, where were you?"

"At the store, Mistress."

"…n-no, were you….out of place?"

"Yes, actually." The maid handed some bags to Flandre, who nodded as she took them. "I woke up at the hospital….perhaps I passed out due to low blood sugar or something. I certainly felt fine, so I just walked out!"

Hime was speechless.

"Well! Shall I make dinner?"

"…..I'm not hungry, Sawawa. You are dismissed for the night."

"Oh! Well, if you say so…."

As the young woman bowed again and went up the stairs for the night, Flandre turned to Hime.

"Fuga fuga?"

"…..yes, _normal_ people know when they've died." Hime shook her head. "…..I suppose she'll see when it comes time to give her more blood."

Then a tree crashed through the window.

"Come out Monster Princess! You can't hide from me!"

Hime smirked.

"Or right now."

XXXXX

"Oooh….."

Hime kneeled down to her servant's level. Blood was everywhere. The grass. Some on Hime's dress. A few specks on Flandre's forehead.

Most of it being pooling around Sawawa's form.

"Sawawa…..can you hear me?"

"M-Mistress…w-what happened….." Innocent brown eyes moved down and noticed the large wound threatening to zap away the girl's last seconds of life.

Dead wolves were all around.

And a humanoid one named Wildman.

"You protected me."

"I d-did…oh…f-from what?" She coughed out, making more of the crimson liquid stain her dress.

"Never you mind. I want you to listen, Sawawa."

The brown eyes locked onto a pair of red ones.

"You are my servant, but now….you're more than that. You are….my blood warrior."

"…..A w-what?"

Hime put her finger into Sawawa's mouth.

"Drink."

The girl blinked but obeyed, closing her eyes and eventually moaning as the taste passed onto her tongue.

"Be honored. You're working for the Princess of all Monsters."

XXXXX

"So I…..died?"

"Yes Sawawa."

"And you're a princess?"

"Correct."

Hime sighed when the girl merely bowed as deeply as she could, apologizing for not being even more formal in the past.

Wasn't breakfast supposed to be relaxing?

"I sincerely hope you e-enjoy the breakfast, Princess!"

"Sawawa, please, you don't have to change your greeting. 'Mistress' is fine. You shouldn't act so out of the ordinary. Isn't your brother coming today?"

A gasp.

"That's right! I need to tell Hiro that we're living with a princess!"

" _No_ , Sawawa. It's better your brother not be involved in this."

"…..but why?"

"I was targeted by a werewolf last night. All kinds of monsters are under my rule, and many try to kill me on a weekly basis."

"What?! How could they?! Couldn't you arrest them for treason?"

Hime blinked. Flandre just poured her more tea.

"…no, it's not that simple, Sawawa. I have siblings….we're all fighting for the throne."

"But doesn't the oldest rule?"

The day Sylvia von Phoenix took the throne would be a dark day for the entire kingdom.

"….no, it's very complicated Sawawa. I think we should focus on simpler topics. You are to protect me, and if I die, so will you."

Sawawa looked confused.

"You need my blood now to live. But as long as I draw breath, you are essentially immortal."

"Oh, so I'm like a superhero!"

Hime nearly choked on her tea. The girl looked positively ecstatic.

"…I s-suppose?"

She wasn't supposed to be so….upbeat.

XXXXX

When Hiro Hiyorimi arrived at the mansion (after struggling with the directions), he looked stunned to see it in rubble, with a construction crew working on….rebuilding it?

Her sister came by with a wheelbarrow and put a helmet on his head.

"Hiro! You made it!"

"Nee-san, I don't understand…..what happened?"

"Oh, never you mind. We should help these people fix the Mistress's mansion!"

"Who?"

Sawawa smiled as she pointed to the blonde girl sipping tea under the cool shade of the tree.

"Fuga fuga."

"So that's her brother…..Sawawa is seriously surprising me, Flandre. We managed to kill the invisible man, and she doesn't seem shaken up at all."

Despite losing a foot and getting her neck cut up.

"Fuga?"

"Yes, I've never seen a human so…..committed to her tasks."

Hiro looked slightly unnerved at the princess's cat-like irises, but he managed to bow all the same in her direction.

"…..Of course, now my assassins have another target."

XXXXX

"My name is Riza Wildman, daughter of the warrior Volg Wildman!"

Hime smirked when Wildman's sister transformed her arms, readying for battle. She herself picked up a sword from a nearby suit of armor.

"Well well…..what does a halfbreed want with me?"

The red haired growled. "My brother died at the hands of a Royal….. _you_!"

"Me? Well that's strange. Did he rise up from the grave and tell you that?"

Hime merely smirked wider when she saw how red the girl's face was getting. It was no secret that it was incredibly easy to provoke a werewolf, no matter how much human was mixed in.

"I'm going to _kill you_ ….!"

"Go ahead and try. But I have servants at my beck and call."

Riza didn't listen, roaring as she charged the princess…..only to have one figure suddenly appear and catch her transformed fist…..her hair turned white and eyes matching her master.

The "superhero" Sawawa.

"Move out of my way, blood warrior!" Riza moved her other fist, but Sawawa dodged in time. She turned and kicked the half breed to the floor.

Her heart was beating rapidly, and she herself wasn't even control of her actions.

"Well…..would you like to try again?" Hime asked.

Riza screamed when she got up, and only swung harder.

Eventually Sawawa fell after about….30 punches or so, blood moving to stain the floor and rug under the three of them.

Who knew humans were that hard to kill?

"…..well that's a new record." Hime said, impressed.

"Ha! And now you're going to join her!"

"No, I don't think so."

Riza's path was halted by the crash of the large Isuzu truck through the wall, driven by Flandre.

XXXXX

"So wait…..she's really your blood warrior."

"Yes."

"….the same girl that made this food?"

"You act as if blood warriors don't know how to cook."

Riza tried a spoonful of the curry, only to nearly squeal in ecstasy when she felt the taste. It was amazing. It was surperb. It was divine. It was…..

"Can you stop moaning already?"

"…yeah yeah. So I'm gonna hang out here until I find my brother's killer, okay?"

"Are you just saying that because you really enjoyed one of her more plain dishes?"

"No!" Riza blushed and growled. "…wait…..you said plain? _This is plain_?"

"Correct. She can make much more than simple curry."

Food was very important to a werewolf. It didn't take much to satisfy them, but to have something so delicious be…..just lower-end?

Riza grabbed Hime's collar.

" _What else_?"

XXXXX

"This is the spot, Francesca."

"Fuga."

The third princess of the Monster Kingdom merely smirked as she looked at the mansion before her. Her older sister was there, and she knew she had recently lost all of her blood warriors.

Time to strike when the iron was hot.

"Is the Triffid ready?"

"Fuga." Francesca gave a thumbs-up.

XXXXX

Sawawa was dusting when she heard a loud crash and some yells.

"What was that? Maybe Flan-chan is moving some stuff around…."

Then her hair turned white and she dropped the duster.

 _Mistress!_

The Hiyorimi female dashed up the stairs and opened the door, only to find several vines ensnaring Riza, who was trying to break free, and one had wrapped up Hiro, who had fallen unconscious.

"Sawawa! Go help Him-"

The girl dashed incredibly fast and jumped through the glass window.

"Or do that." Riza said, smacking another vine away from her brother.

XXXXX

The smaller Royal stared her sister down.

"Well well, Onee-sama, it looks like I'm going to win this battle."

"The windows…..some support beams…..oh! Not the pantry, she just vacuumed there…."

Sherwood was getting annoyed now.

"You're not even paying attention, sister!"

"Hmm? Did you say something, Sherwood? I plan to bill you for the amount your little science project is wrecking my home."

"You're about to die, you know! Be scared!"

"It's not me who should be worried."

Sherwood's eyes widened. She turned her head and saw a maid dashing up the body of the large yellow vine that wrapped up her sister.

And this girl's….master.

"A blood warrior! Francesca, stop her!"

Sawawa was halted by the gynoid, but she dodged the repeated pebble shots and flipped over Francesca, eventually knocking Sherwood down as she went to free her master.

"Wait Sawawa."

The blood warrior stopped.

"Go save her first. We're very high up and she could break her neck from this height."

XXXXX

Sherwood moaned as she rubbed her sore head with the icepack.

"So…..an alliance it is?"

"Yes sister." She replied in defeat.

"Excellent. I'll have Sawawa make you a homecoming meal for moving here."

"Wait!"

Hime stopped, Flandre and Francesca cleaning up broken glass and smashed debris. Riza had Hiro slumped over her shoulder, going to put him back in his room.

"…who on earth is that woman? She's actually your blood warrior?"

"Correct."

"But….she's just a human!"

"Also correct."

"…I don't understand. Is this girl a half-breed or something?"

"Not at all." Hime turned and smiled. "She is pure human. Isn't it wonderful?"

XXXXX

"Nee-san….I have a test tomorrow….."

Hiro sighed as he helped his sister put the last of the bags into the car. It was almost 10 PM now, but the town was eerily silent in the dark of the night.

"I'm sorry Hiro, but I wanted to pick up some things to make Mistress a special breakfast tomorrow!"

"Sawawa, you really want to please Hime…..she's kinda scary, don't you think?"

"Nope!"

Sawawa smiled.

"Mistress is so kind, Hiro. I only wish I could repay her for all she's done!"

"Excuse me."

The pair turned to see a student dressed in a dark blue sailor fuku, with long jet-black hair and blood-red eyes.

Reiri Kamura.

"K-Kamura-senpai…..what are you doing here?"

"Hello Hiyorimi-kun. I was taking a walk…..and dear me, I think I've gotten myself lost. Could you two be so kind to give me a lift to your home? I wish to use your phone."

"Certainly! It's very dangerous this time of night!"

Reiri smiled.

Hiro gulped.

XXXXX

When the trio got back, Sawawa handed the bags to her brother.

"Go put this in the kitchen, Hiro. I'll help your friend."

"But-"

"Go on…. _Hiro._ " The vampire nearly purred at him.

As the boy left, Sawawa gestured to the direction of the phone.

"It's that way. Shall I give you some tea while you wait for your parents?"

Reiri smiled as she stepped into the foyer with ease. She had been invited in, after all.

"Thank you, Sawawa-san. But I'm afraid I only like this one particular drink."

"Oh? What?"

Then a pair of fangs clamped onto her neck.

XXXXX

"What a night…..I'm beat."

Reiri sighed as she climbed into her coffin, putting her arms in an X formation.

 _I wonder what the princess's blood tastes like…..I'm sure she's a virgin. That other girl was one too, and dear me….it was heavenly…._

Then the lid opened up.

"W-What?!"

Hime quickly pressed the white-ash stake into the vampire's form with a hammer.

"But….I don't understand…didn't your blood warrior bite you?"

"She did. But the royal blood beat the vampire blood. You should've figured as much."

"Ah well….I suppose you're going to kill me now?" Reiri sighed.

"No. I need my maid back."

Flandre appeared with a rather large syringe, making the girl's eyes practically zoom out of their sockets.

"She makes a delicious garlic-hinted pate. I'll give you the recipe."

XXXXX

"More please!"

Sawawa passed another dish to Riza, who immediately started to devour the contents within.

"Typical beast being poor table manners….." Reiri trailed off when she tasted some of her own. "….oh my god! This dish really has garlic?!"

"Yes." Hime smirked.

"But…..it's not repulsive….it's…. _delicious!_ _How is this possible_?!"

Sherwood was eating her own dish with equal fervor.

"Sister, I want to borrow her for a week."

"No."

"A day!"

"No."

"Three hours!" The smaller princess whimpered. "I'll pay you! I'll pay both of you!"

"No."

"I'm sorry, Sherwood-chan. But _Mistress_ hired me, so I have to do what she says! I do hope all of you enjoy it…"

Hiro was eating at a much slower pace, but he was confused at the three girls eating like they had been starved for days. And the two maids not eating next to them.

"Ah, everything worked out well after all, Sawawa. I think I should give you a raise."

"Oh really?! Mistress….!"

"Twice the amount of blood."

Sawawa cheered.

 **FIN**

 **Ending notes: this series needs more love, I tells ya. Just a funny little idea I had in my head.**


End file.
